Hidden Away
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: She lived in a cave for years. Driving off every intruder, fearing that they were there to harm her. But no one came hide forever. When Steven, Lion, Amethyst, and Pearl enter a cave known as The Unknown. A simple task to retrieve an object, becomes much more then what they thought.
1. Prolouge

_I never wanted to interfere with the world or any human for that matter. I stayed in a cave away from danger, and the dangerous world itself._

_But deep in the cave stood a room, in that room was several crystals. On the walls, on the ceiling every here and there. _

_A lot of people knew about this. Especially Gems. Every so often they would come out of no where, luckily, with Sapphire, I drove them off._

_Sapphire is a dragon by the way, white with blue scales. She was really friendly to me, but when it came to trespassers. She did everything she could to drive them away from me. That's how I wanted it to be._

_Forever._

_But that's not how life is. I couldn't have everything I wanted._

_And no home will stay home for eternity._

_Even when you're a Gem._

_You can't have everything you want. _


	2. The Unknown

***Steven***

"_Goin on an adventure! On an adventure! Da Da Da!"_ I silently sung to myself, heading towards the portal. Amethyst and Pearl stood, there waiting for me.

"Finally. I though you'd take forever" Amethyst said.

"You gotta go, you gotta go" I replied, with a shrug. Lion sat there too. Then out of no where, he sneezed.

"That's disgusting!" Pearl exclaimed. Amethyst simply laughed, and I shrugged once again. "Why can't Garnet come with us" She muttered. The portal lit up, and we went on our way.

When we got there, the mouth of a cave stood silent and empty.

"Are we going mining?" I asked.

"No, not necessarily" Pearl said, walking in first, as Amethyst, Lion, and I followed. The cave was filled with gems, I walked there in absolute amazement.

"Whoa..." I exclaimed.

"This place use to be the mining place for all of Gem kind." Pearl said. "Sometimes we used pieces to repair our broken gems. But only if it was a really small crack. The place is inhabited, so that's why we came. At the end of the cave stands a room, in it, holds several rare types of gems, that we need to grab or else, they could fall into the wrong hands. Understand?"

I just nodded and pretending I was listening.

"Cool." I said. "So, when do we get to do cool fighting stuff?"

"Steven, this place is inhabited. Nothing's here" Pearl said.

"Aww, what! You didn't tell me that!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Yes I did" Pearl said. "You just weren't listening"

"Then why didn't you tell me when I was listening?" Amethyst asked. Pearl sighed, as we heard a noise.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably the-"

That's when it came in. It was bigger then Lion, well not by that much. Lion was just above his shoulder blades if you compared heights.

"B-But this place it in-inhabited." Pearl stuttered. The dragon took a step forward as we stepped back. Then a smug look appeared on it's face as if it were satisfied.

"Hey!" I yelled, "What's with the smug look!"

"Steven!" Pearl yelled. The dragon roared loudly knocking me back against Lion. Who then, ran towards the thing and jumped. But the dragon quickly whacked him out of mid-air.

"Lion!" I yelled.

***Silver***

I sat in the room, holding my knees. I heard all these voices, and crashing outside. I peeked through the door to see all the commotion. I saw Sapphire, she just smacked a pink thing out of the sky, and onto the ground.

"Lion!" someone yelled. I saw a boy run over to the lion, to make sure he was ok. The beast was ok, but the boy was absolutely terrified. That's when I pulled my hood up, and walked out. I stood right next to Sapphire, on the ledge over all of the trespassers.

"That's enough" I quietly said to him. "Lets go, I don't want any trouble" She rolled her, eyes but followed me. I think I twisted my left hand for a second, but then I turned it back.

"Are you a Gem!?" One exclaimed. I stopped in my tracks and looked at Sapphire.

"Get them out of here. I'm not saying hurt them. I'm saying scare them off." I said, she nodded, and headed the other direction. From then on I did here any sounds of pain. Only sounds of struggle, and I was ok with that.


	3. Return

***Steven***

Just when we thought it left, the dragon came strolling back. It was probably because of what I said, which I highly regret. Lion let out a growl, and so did the dragon. They constantly did it for about five more minutes.

Then Lion started to push me towards the exit.

"Lion" I said, trying to stop him from pushing, but he just kept walking like my efforts were useless. I sighed, just letting him push me. He stopped at the portal, and made sure I was on. He roared in the cave, perhaps calling Amethyst and Pearl. Then, like I thought they came walking out. They walked on the portal without saying a thing, and we went back.

Is was around 9pm so I decided to go to bed. I walked over, and fell on my bed, grumbling to myself about how tired I was. I then actually got on the bed, and got under the covers, then I closed my eyes.

But the problem was, I couldn't sleep. I lied down on my back, staring at the ceiling, watching the clock slowly tick. I didn't know what was bugging me, until I thought about it.

It was that girl.

I had no idea who she was, or why she was there. That dragon wasn't kicking her out, it was following her orders to kick us out. But the question to me was why? Why did she want us out, we weren't doing anything wrong. Then a thought popped into my head.

Was she afraid?

Living alone for years, she was probably afraid of people. More Gems, then humans probably. I got up from bed and slipped my coat on. I put on my shoes, and walked down the small set of stairs. I walked past the kitchen and to the portal. I stepped on it, and thought where I wanted to go. And off I went.

***Silver***

I looked at Sapphire,

"But what if they come back..." I said.

"They won't, I told them that straight and forward" Sapphire said. "Now I'll only be gone for the night, no one ever comes so don't be afraid, alright?"

"Ok" I sighed. Sapphire nudged me, then flew off. I shivered in the cold and lonely entrance. I sat on the ledge, staring at the portal. I was so afraid that it would light up and someone would be there. Then my nightmares became reality, and it lit up. I got up and ran for the cave. I heard the little boy from ealier calling for me, but I kept running. I didn't know where to go, so I ran into the gems room and shut the doors behind me. For a second I thought I had lost him.

But then a pounding came at the door. I backed, as the doors burst open. That's it, I was sick and tired of this.

My fist glowed a white color and I smacked it in the ground, causing rocks to burst out of the ground, running and running until they met the boy and flung him in the air. The rocks came back down, and I panted, the boy lay a little bit in front of the door. His arm looked well broken and his nose was bleeding/ Now was my chance to-

"Steven!" A voice yelled. In came running the two Gems from earlier, along with a new one I hadn't seen before. Now I was terrified, they obviously cared for the boy. I just severely hurt him, I couldn't imagine how mad they were gonna be at me. The new one, picked up the boy and ran back towards the portal. The other two pulled out their weapons, panning to attack me.

A purple whip flew at me, and whacked me in the face. The taller one ran at me, and whacked me with her sword, in which I flew across the room into the wall.

I sat there in pain. I had no chance, at winning this so a stayed where I was. I saw the purple whip break through the dust towards me. Growing longer it wrapped around me, making me immobile. Then it lifted me up and pulled me out of the dust, to the Gems. They didn't say anything they just looked and nodded. They didn't let me go, hey took my to the portal, most likely planning to take me with them. The other one stood at the portal, when the others walked on, it started up and we teleported.

I pretended to be asleep, so I could hear the conversation.

"Why didn't you leave her?"

"Because, this thing needs to learn it's lesson"

"That's not going to be up to us, it'll be up to Steven"

"In that case, we have to be nice to her"

"I know, but it's nothing we need to get into. It hurt Steven, it's his decision if this thing lives or not" I suddenly got really scared now, this boy was most likely mad at me, which meant a death sentence for me. I felt the vibrations stop, I was brought to a small cage, and I was thrown in. I just lied down there. As I watched them take care of the boy, he opened his eye, and looked at me. At the point, I looked back and mouthed,

"I'm sorry"


	4. Steven

***Silver***

I woke up late in the afternoon, the next day. The sun shined in my face, as I rubbed my eyes. I sat up, no longer feeling the cold metal bottom of the cage. It was much more comfortable. It was that bed the boy was lying down on yesterday.

The boy!

Where did he go? Silence filled the house, as I felt like I was the only one there. And I was, but I didn't want to start snooping around, get caught, and thrown back in the cage again. I sat there and looked out the window, the Oceanside was beautiful. Especially when the sun was setting. I sighed, then I saw a large glow a little ways away. The portal, it glowed, then stopped.

They all stood there, all four of them. The boy saw me sitting up in the bed and ran over, he ran up the tiny set of stairs. The boy ran in front of me,

"Hi!" He exclaimed. I didn't reply. He looked disappointed, 'Don't talk much, do you?"

I shook my head slowly.

"That's ok" He said, sitting next to me, "You'll warm up sooner or later." I shrugged,

"See, you're already doing shoulder motions!" He exclaimed, I couldn't hold it in, I laughed,

"I guess you were right" I smiled.

"Yes!" He said. I laughed again, but it turned into a frown as the silence became awkward.

"So..." I quietly said.

"I'm Steven" He said cheerfully.

"Silver" I replied, smiling, happily.


	5. Decisions

***Silver***

The silence once again filled the air, and I looked at my hand. A large bruise mark sat there. I slightly tapped it, but then pulled back in pain.

"Ow!" I quietly snapped.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at my arm.

"Guess, I hurt myself" I said. "Oh!"

"What?" Steven asked. I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand,

"I wanted to apologize, for yesterday..." I said awkwardly.

"I wanted to ask why you did it" Steven stated.

"I was a-afraid" I said. "I'm always afraid that people are there to harm me..."

"I figured that" Steven said. I looked up,

"Really...?" I said hopefully.

"But the Gems didn't" He grumbled.

"Oh, yeah. They don't like me very much do they?" I asked.

"They think you hurt me, because you wanted to." Steven said.

"I would never do that!" I said like I was hurt.

"That's what I thought." Steven said. "But, they're encouraging me to decide and kill you" I shrugged,

"I guess I'm used to it..."


	6. Parents

***Silver***

Steven tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, you're used to it?" He asked, I sighed. I always hated talking about this, it always got me so emotional.

"Ya know, I've been living in a cave for as long as I can remember," I said. "People always came by, thinking I'd get in there way of those gems, they'd hurt me, or try to kill me."

"Wow...," Steven said. "But, I think there's more to it than that."

I looked at him and thought to myself.

He was right. There was more to the story, but would you think I'd actually tell him the rest? I barely even knew him. But sometimes it felt good to get things out of my system.

"I don't have any parents" I said, I let out a long sigh, trying my best to continue. "They left one day, and they never came back. Soon after there disappearance a man used to come to the cave. I always hid from him, counting the fact he looked, strange-"

"Define strange," Steven cut in.

"He just looked off," I said. "I mean long black coat, white eyes, pretty strange"

"Alright, continue" Steven said. I sighed,

"I just thought he was there for the gems. But turns out he wasn't. Every day he came, he would call my name. Several times" I said. Oh gosh, every time I got to this part I either cry, of shivers go down my spine...

"He said he was there for me. And I was always frightened of him, or anybody else who came, because I thought they were partners, or helpers of the man. The last day he came, he said that if I was hiding. He'd find me one day." I finished, shivering.

"Was he good?" Steven asked. I looked at him like 'what the heck'.

"Steven" I said, trying the best to hold in my annoyance. "If someone randomly came to your house one day, right after the disappearance of your mom, how would you feel?"

"I don't know...,"Steven sighed. "I don't have a mom"

My stomach tightened, and it was hard to swallow. Only one thing made me feel this way,

Guilt.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" I apologized. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea"

"It's alright" Steven sniffled. "I've gotten used to it, the gems talk about my mom all the time" I let out a sigh of relief, ad my tensed body relaxed.

"So, if you're a gem I'm guessing your mom was" I said. "I-I mean if you're ok with talking about it" Steven glanced over to the wall above the door, I looked in the same direction. A picture hung above the door, on it stood a beautiful women with long, pink, curly hair. She had a gem on her stomach as well.

"Wow... She's-"

"Amazing I know" Steven interrupted. My face turned red by the sudden realization I was thinking the same things as him, but then I went back to normal. Steven kept looking at the picture but then he looked at my in confusion.

Oh crap, did I do something?

"Wait, your mom was still alive after she brought you into the world?" Steven asked, I tilted my head.

"Yeah..." I said. "My parents were both gems. So they created an entire new gem. Somehow, I really don't get into the physics of it." I moved my hand slightly to the left, brushing my bruise against the sheets. I felt a slight jolt of pain, but I showed no signs of pain.

"So, do you know how to use your gem?" Steven asked.

My face turned red, and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Umm, about that..."


	7. Sand

***Silver***

"So you don't know how to use it," Steven said. How could I answer the question without getting too complicated?

"I know how to use my powers," I said. "But I just can't, control them."

"Huh?" Steven asked. Ugh, see I shouldn't have tried to explain, now this is going to take forever.

"I can use my powers," I said. "I just can't control what they do, who they hurt, but if your talking about my 'super form'." I hesitated. I didn't like talking about this too much...

"It's not safe for anyone to be around me when I'm like that," I finished.

"To be honest, you don't seem like a gem" Steven said. I suppose he was correct. I looked so laid back. My dirty blonde hair was in in a pony tail, I had a black shit on, then over that was a black sweatshirt. I wore jeans, and my shoes, they were black as well.

"More like a ninja, huh?" I laughed, slowly looking at my hand. Then my voice grew more low and sad. "I really don't think I am a gem sometimes, ya know."

"Tell me about it," Steven said. "It's like we always get looked down on because we're young."

"I was thinking the same thing!" I exclaimed, a small smile appeared on my face as I shifted my right hand again. A felt a shock of pain again, I recoiled my hand in pain.

"Ow! I keep forgetting I'm injured!" I yelled, laughing at the end, then crying out because it hurt. Steven peered outside to see that the sun was on the peak of setting.

"Ever see a sunset before?" He asked. Did he really just ask that?

"I lived in a cave for most of my life," I sighed. "Do you really think I ever saw sunlight even?"

Then out of nowhere he grabbed my arm, the non-injured one thankfully. Steven dragged me down the short staircase and outside. We went down, ANOTHER staircase, and onto the sand. As soon as I stepped in it I recoiled my foot.

"What the heck is this?!" I exclaimed, looking at it with a disgusted face.

"It's sand, you don't know what sand is," Steven asked.

"Lived in a cave for half my life, remember!"


	8. Slaps in the Face

***Silver***

"Am I supposed to even be out here?" I asked, stepping back on the rocks to avoid the sand.

"Of course not," Steven said.

"Then why am I out here!" I exclaimed, "I don't want to get in trouble with those friends of yours."

"You'll be fine," Steven reassured me.

"Fine!? Fine!? They wanted to kill me, that is the opposite definition of fine," I growled.

"But look at that," Steven said gesturing his hand into the sky above the ocean. I couldn't do anything. I stopped whatever bickering I was doing, and I just stood there in the sand. Not giving my complaints any attention. The sky. It was an arrangement of orange, red, yellow, and a bit of purple. This was amazing. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Wow..." I muttered. "That's really cool." Steven peered over and saw my jaw slightly open.

"Told you so," He said, walking up next to me. I stood there for a couple more seconds, then I shook my head. Trying my best to snap myself out of staring at it. But it really didn't help, I mean it was amazing. Then before I knew it, Steven was dragging my inside.

"Come on, it's time to go," He said. I ignored him and continued to stare at it.

"Slap me," I said. Steven halted in position.

"What?" He asked.

"Slap me." I commanded. I felt like I wanted to tug away, something was bothering me. I heard Steven sigh, then I felt a quick smack on my face, along with a burning sensation. Well, at least I was fully aware of my surroundings.

"Ow, not that hard" I seethed. The injury now ached, every time I touched it I recoiled my hand because the burning sensation came back.

"I'm sorry!" Steven exclaimed, "I just didn't want you getting mad at me because I didn't do what you told me too."

"Steven..." I seethed, feeling the pain worsen. "I wouldn't get mad, I would've just...Ah!" The pain was to a point of unbearable. I didn't know he could've slapped me this hard. Maybe he thought this was his chance to get back at me, or maybe his strength interfered. My hand trembled as I lifted I off my cheek. A small splotch of red sat on the palm of my hand. Great, how the heck was I bleeding? My skin must've split or something, I had no clue. I once again held it with my hand, gritting my teeth, trying to stand the pain.

"Wait!" Steven yelled, I heard a spitting noise, and I opened my eyes.

"Wha- AH!" The pain sky rocketed again. Steven grabbed my arm and slowly moved it away from my face. He put it down with ease, he now held my arm. Again, luckily not the injured one. Steven's other hand slowly came towards my face. I shut my eyes expecting more pain, but no. It was a strange wet feeling with a small jolt of pain. Within seconds the pain had vanished. Steven slowly took his hand off my face, and used his hand to touch my other injured hand as well. Again, same wet feeling along with a small jolt of pain.

I opened my eyes. Looking at my wrist the injury was gone, and as I slowly felt my face, the other injury was gone to, but a scar was still there.

"Wow...thanks" I said.

"No problem," Steven said. I held his shoulders,

"Now, if I ever say something stupid like that again, don't listen," I laughed, shoving him a bit. Steven shoved my back a bit,

"Fine," He said. I pushed him again,

"Good," I said. We both started laughing until I heard a large roar. The last thing I saw was something pink, then I passed out cold.


	9. Lion

***Silver***

I immediately woke up. I stretched out my arms to shield my face. I felt hot breath blowing against my hands. I slowly opened one eye. Great, it was that pink fuzzball again. He saw that my eyes were opened and he roared in my face. I quickly shut my eyes again, making him calm.

"Lion," Steven moaned. "Get off."

But this 'Lion' didn't listen.

"Lion, please," Steven moaned. I heard a slight growl of annoyance and then he got off. Thank the lord, that thing was starting to freak me out. I slowly sat up, then slowly stood up. I opened my eyes, and sighed. What...the...heck...was...that.

"What the heck is that?," I asked.

"This is Lion." Steven said, hugging the pink furred lion. How the heck can a lion even be pink?

"Did you like, dye him pink or something?" I commented.

"No, he's magical," Steven informed.

"By being pink," I questioned. The lion seemed pretty normal to me, except for ya know, he was pink.

"Watch this," Steven said. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms, letting out a huff. Was this going to be some dumb magic trick or something? Then in-between Lion's eyes it started to glow. I put my arms down at my sides, and watched it awe. What the heck was even going on? Before my very eyes, a pink handle appeared in the spot where the light came from. Steven held onto it, pulling the sword out.

How is that even possible!?

"H-How'd you do that" I stammered. Steven looked at my proudly.

"Told you he was magic," Steven said. Then the sword disappeared into thin air.

Oh great, it can disappear too. Steven walked inside, but I just stood there, looking at the lion. I slowly walked up to him, and ya know what he did.

Lion just gave me this smug look.

"Oh shut it" I sneered. I turned around to walk inside, and Lion followed me all the way in.


	10. Unknown Questions

***Silver***

When I walked through the door, Lion was still following me. Geez, what was his problem? Didn't he understand personal space?

I walked inside, to see Steven in the kitchen, and no one else in the house.

"Steven, where are your friends at?" I questioned.

"Probably on a mission" Steven said casually. Really, and they just leave him here? With me?

"I thought they didn't trust me." I speculated.

"They don't" Steven shrugged. Ok, I was obviously saw that coming.

"They why did they leave you alone with me," I asked. Lion walked up next to me and huffed. Oh, right.

"I'm not alone, Lion's here" Steven laughed. Yeah, Lion's here... All of the sudden, a sharp ringing noise pierced my ears. I flinched, luckily it caused me no harm. But then it rang again. What was that? Oh wait, duh, it's a phone. I'm an idiot.

Steven jumped down from the stool he was sitting on, he ran over to the phone on the counter and picked it up.

"Hello?...Oh hey Connie!" Steven started. Connie? Who on earth was he talking to? I looked over at Lion who only gave a shrug. While he was looked at me, I put my hand on his muzzle. Lion sniffed, and then he sneezed, luckily not on me.

I quietly laughed, as Lion started to lick my hand.

"Umm, I don't know, I got some magical stuff going on right now...No, it's not that...Wa-" Steven finally finished. He hung up the phone and looked at me. But I didn't see, I was too busy paying attention to Lion, who I was now petting. But, after a minute, I saw Steven looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, nothing" Steven lied. I stopped petting Lion and looked at Steven.

"Steven, what's going on, who was that?" I questioned.

"You might have to leave for a little bit..." Steven said.

"Wait. First of all, your friends wouldn't like that. And second of all, why!?" I exclaimed, in complete confusion. Steven, ran to the portal and beamed away.

"Where is he going?" I asked aloud. Lion let out a soft roar, more like a yawn.

"Was that like, an 'I don't know'," I asked. Lion shrugged. I sighed,

"When is he going to be back?" I asked. Lion shrugged again. "Well what do we do, just sit here?" All Lion did was bend down. I couldn't think of anything so I just got on him.

Lion ran to the door and outside. He landed swiftly in the sand, he flipped me off, and I landed in front of him. I sat there in total confusion.

"What?" I asked, standing up and brushing myself off. Lion faced away from the house. I stood next to him and faced the same way. What was he doing?

Lion then stomped his right paw on the ground. I looked at him in confusion as he did it again.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked. He just nudged my left hand. "You want ME? To punch the ground."

Lion gave a slight nod. I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands together. Then within seconds two white gloves appeared on my hands. The tips were cut off, and they hand blue lines running through them.

"_Here goes nothing..."_


	11. Uncontrolable

***Silver***

As soon as my fist made contact with the ground it pierced the sand. Then large, pointed rocks quickly emerged from the ground, ranging from low to high. I let out a long huff then looked at Lion, then back at the tall rocks.

"What are we gonna do!" I screamed, grasping my head. I looked over at Lion and saw he was giving me that 'you're and idiot' look. I looked at him funny, then I looked back at the rocks. Then they fell, they were sand after all. I watched them tumble over with almost no sound.

"Oh" I realized, Lion rolled his eyes and I rubbed the back of my head. "I don't think I want to continue" Lion shook his head,

"You want me to continue?" I asked, Lion gave a sharp nod, "Why!?" Lion huffed, then he nudged my left hand again.

"Again?" I asked, Lion shook his head. "Then what- Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no" Lion softly roared at me.

"You're crazy, I can't control it, I could hurt people!" I explained, as I grasped my head. Lion roared at me again, "Lion I can't!"

Again.

"Fine! But if I hurt anyone it'll be on you" I sneered. I sighed, and gritted my teeth. "Here goes nothing."

I slapped my hand together like before, but the times, the white from the gloves speared out on my entire body. Wings sprouted out of my back and there was a flash. After the flash was over, I stood there. White armor covered my body with blues lines running through all of them. Blue glass covered my face like a motorcycle helmet. I gritted my teeth, I had to stay in control, I couldn't let the power take over again. I huffed and smashed my fist into the ground. Now the 1 pierced line of sand turned into 4. Tall rocks flew up from the ground on all sides, then quickly fell again.

This was going great.

But nothing this great ever lasted long with me.

Within seconds I started to feel a burning feeling from my gem. I gripped it, due to the feeling it gave me. It felt like the gem was piercing through my skin. I couldn't believe my teeth didn't smash, my teeth were gritted together so hard. But the only pain I could feel was the pain from my gem. I was losing it again. The pain was to great for me to withstand. I fell to the ground, then rocks sprouted up everywhere. There could be thousands, possibly millions. They all surrounded me, as I lay helplessly on the ground. My hands shook as I tried to bring them to hit each other. It was like trying to stick two magnets, positive and positive, together. But I did it. Then I felt the burning leave. I returned back to normal but I didn't move from my position.

I couldn't do anything.

I heard the soft tumbling noises of the sand, falling to the ground. I closed my eyes, and I just let my whole body lay there. I heard large footsteps run up to me, and I felt Lion's cold, wet nose nudge my face. Then I heard more footsteps, and even some yelling.

"What on earth just happened!?"


	12. Burning

***Silver***

My eyes were shut. I heard nothing but voices.

"What happened?" A female voice panicked.

"I don't know, I left and-"

"You left?!" The same voice said.

"I'm sorry I didn't think this would happen" Steven spoke.

"Well you should've thought harder" A different voice huffed. I felt a hand shake me.

"Silver?! Are you alright!?" Steven panicked, but my only response was a light moan. I was in so much pain, I couldn't do a single thing.

"What happened!?" He asked.

"I...don't...remember" I croaked. Which was true, after I lost control mostly everything was a blur. Steven slowly grabbed my left wrist and pulled it out into view so he could see my palm. He ever so lightly touched my gem. But then he recoiled it back.

"Ow!" He hissed, which before that came a sizzling noise. "It's burning hot" I heard someone else kneel down, then someone else touched my palm. I didn't feel anything, but that person recoiled their hand as well.

"It's burning" The first female voice spoke again. "What should we do?"

"Cool her down as best we can. It could spread throughout her body." A new voice spoke. I felt myself being lifted up, but I was too weak to see who it was. I heard the door creak open and slam shut. I heard many footsteps stomping on the wooden floor. I heard another door creak open, I was slowly set down on a bed. A blanket was put over me, and it was freezing cold. I wanted to take it off, but it was for my own good. I turned my head to one side, and I let my left arm hand off the bed, ya know so it could get some air. I heard a click noise, and then a small gust of wind blew in my face. That's when I heard grunts of agreement, then the door slammed shut. Everyone was gone, but I heard Lion's soft purrs on the end of the bed, and even when I moved my legs something was there.

I yawned, and huffed. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I thought I was having a dream. I felt I had more energy, but I was still weak. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. But something was touching my hand, someone in fact. I closed my eyes and turned my head over towards my hand, and I slightly opened one eye.

I could see any features of the figure who was kneeling down. The figure held my hand and ever so lightly touched my gem, and as I thought he recoiled it back.

"_Dangit" _The figure hissed. Now, hearing the voice it was male. But it wasn't Steven. But I already knew that, since the man was tall, skinny, and brown spikey hair peeked out of his hood. He reached into his pocket and took out a roll of light blue bandages that seemed to sparkle. He wrapped them around my hand, and they felt cold. Already I felt my hand cooling down. But it wasn't enough. The burning feeling was still there, every so often it pierced my skin, well more like felt like it. The man took his other hand and slowly set it atop my bandaged one. Within seconds the palm of my hand felt like it had been in a freezer for days. But, I heard small hissing noises coming from my hand.

"_Where was Lion. I was starting to get scared?" _I thought.

I felt the pain slowly start to fade. But I knew it would take awhile. The man slowly released my hand and stood up. I shut my eyes, quickly so he wouldn't see.

But then, it happened. It sent shivers down my spine and almost made me run scared.

The man tucked my hair behind my ear, and quietly laughed.

"_Glad to see you're out of that cave"_ He spoke, quietly. "_I'll see you soon"_

Then he vanished. Like when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I blinked a few times, before reality hit my in the face like a brick wall.

_Oh god. This couldn't be happening._


	13. Old Enemies

***Steven***

I sprinted down the hall. I had a dream, and I was hoping to the great lord above that it wasn't real. I threw open the door, and there she was. Silver was sitting upright in bed, unharmed.

"Good, you're alright" I huffed. I was starting to get worried, that she wasn't going to be there.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"I just had a dream last night, it was noth-"

"About a black figure with brown hair?" Silver cut in.

"And he was tall and skinny" I added. So the dream WAS real.

"Yeah" She huffed, looking at her left hand. Which was bandaged, and it seemed to be almost healed. "He came in last night and put these on my hand"

"He was, NICE to you?" I asked.

"Did he do something to you?" Silver asked.

"No, It's just-" I started. "I was in this field. I just walked around until I ran into that guy. All of the sudden, in my dream the wind picked up. And for a brief moment I thought I saw a green gem on his chest. But, after about a minute he said, 'Don't get in my way. And if you injure her again you'll regret it'" I explained.

"Then it just ended there?" Silver asked. I gave a sharp nod, "This doesn't make any sense"

"What doesn't?" I asked.

"The man, I don't understand" Silver muttered.

"What about the man?" I asked.

"You remember how I told you, when my parents died, a man came into the cave I lived in, and called my name every day?" Silver asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well, that was him"


	14. Surprises

***Silver***

"You're kidding..." Steven spoke in awe, with his eyes wide open.

"I could be wrong," I said. "But, how on earth did he know?"

"Know what?" Steven asked, with his eyes still wide.

"He said, and I quote. 'I'm glad to see you're out of that cave'," I explained. Repeating it with my own voice still sent shivers running down my spine.

"Anything else?" Steven asked, his head tilted.

"Only that he'd see me soon," I sighed.

"Alright, but why were you confused?" Steven asked. It took me a second to remember what he was talking about.

"He helped me. I just didn't understand, I thought he'd just make it worse. Now it's even more irritating, now I don't know if his intentions are good or bad," I panicked.

"The only thing you don't want to do is panic," Steven spoke calmly. "We'll find out what's going on." I understood Steven wanted to help but, I was afraid this man would be far beyond more powerful then Steven.

"Um, where's Lion?" I asked, after all I had no clue where he went last night.

"He wanted to go outside. I saw him walking around last night at about 3:00am," Steven said. I gave him a sharp nod and climbed out of bed. Steven ran over and helped me fully stand up, but it miserably failed when Lion came running in. Lion tackled me to the floor and started nudging my face.

"Oh there you are," I growled. "I could've used your help last night..." Lion flattened his ears,

"But, I'm unharmed, so it's alright," I sighed. Lion brought his ears back up again, then I grabbed onto his neck and he helped me up. Lion bent down and I slowly climbed onto him. Well, at least I didn't have to walk today.

Lion walked me outside onto the porch with Steven. I slowly climbed off, and that's when Lion caught sight of my bandage. He growled and ripped it off swiftly with his teeth.

"Hey!" I snapped, then Lion threw it at a passing bird, who fell out of the sky and soon as it hit it's beak. I watched it fall onto the sand, motionless. "Is it...dead?"

Lion shook his head and closed his eyes, letting out deep breaths. Then he opened his eyes back up.

"Sleeping?" I asked, Lion gave a sharp nod. "So there was like a powder, that would've made me pass out?"

Lion nodded again,

"Do you think he wanted you to pass out? Like so he could kidnap you or something?" Steven asked.

"Probably," I responded, "But, why would he try to do that?"

* * *

><p><em>That pink thing was a pain, it was ruining everything! Those bandages would've worked, and she would've fallen asleep! It was perfect, but now it was ruined. What was I supposed to do know?<em>

_I'd have to find another way. A way that would take care of that Lion too._

_I had to think, how could I lead both the Lion and the girl to the same place, together? I couldn't help but look at the boy,_

_Perfect._


	15. Panic

***Silver***

The rest of the day seemed to only be a blur. For most of the time, I just sat outside with Lion and Steven. Then as it started to get dark we went inside and prepared to go to bed.

Lion slept next to me this time, he didn't want to re-create history. Steven slept in the bedroom a little ways down the hall.

I slipped easier into sleep than I did last night. Which was surprising, I thought because of last night I wouldn't be able to get some rest, but I preferred to not think about the luck I had received.

For the whole night I slept well. Until a ear-piercing scream filled my ears. I just groaned and turned over towards Lion, who's head was perked up. His ears flicked, as footsteps ran down the hall.

"Stay here, we'll go help Steven" A female voice panicked. She ran back down the hall and I sat up, rubbing my head.

"W-What happened to Steven!?" I panicked, Lion only nudged my head and encouraged me to lay back down. I was too tired to care, so I lied back down. For a minute it was back to piece and quiet. But then I heard the front door slam shut. I felt like my heart stopped, I looked up and Lion, who growled as he bared his teeth. I just lied there, with one eye open I was clueless to what was happening. For a minute I felt something.

Like something wasn't right. Like someone had entered the room, but no one was there. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head.

"Lion is everything alright?" I asked with a tilt to my head. Lion ignored me and looked around the room.

"Hello, Lion, are you alright," I asked.

But he still ignored me! I could believe-

I started to feel drowsy. Much more than usual.

"Lion...I don't feel to good" I groaned. Lion stopped baring his teeth, and he looked at me with a worried expression. "Is it bad?!"

"_No. It couldn't be more perfect" _A voice whispered. Ok, now I was in full panic mode. Lion was baring his teeth again, I tried to take deep breaths and stay calm. But the door slammed, and locked itself shut. Then when I thought nothing could get any worse,

I passed out.


	16. Voices and Puffer Fish

***Silver* (Just a quick A/N. Please, if there's a small mistake like a word, please don't make it a big deal. I read over, but sometimes I miss things. So my apologies. But anyways, I believe this story is doing well, so thanks for reading :D)**

I barely remembered what happened. After I passed out, all I heard were voices. Voices that scared me, voices that got under my skin and made me crawl. But the voices weren't what scared me the most. The major fear I possessed was, to where I was going. Where that man was going to take me, or if he didn't kidnap me, what would he be doing to me? More importantly, who the heck was he?!

I knew he was most likely here with bad intentions but seriously, who was this guy? Or should I say gem? I mean after all Steven did say something about the man having a green gem on his chest, but that seemed to be it.

But, I managed to remember something. It was when I was passing out, my vision started to blur, but I was awake for a couple seconds. I remembered the man. He hovered over me with the darkness from his cloak blocking his face. But I saw something, like two white lights in the road. The man, his eyes were pure white. Which was very strange, and I mean, very strange. These memories seemed to come back to me like a dream.

As I was remembering them they started to blur out. That's when I awoke. But, I was concerned about what my surroundings would be like, so I kept my eyes closed and trusted my hearing to give me answers. As a matter of fact, while I kept my eyes closed I heard strange voices.

"_Oh please you can't be serious" _A voice whispered, it was male, and it sounded a bit raspy.

"_I'm not letting that pink fur ball run loose quite yet. Besides, he's perfectly fine where he is at the moment. No chains, big space, better than what space he had. After all, we don't want her getting upset. Clarity and the others are capable of watching a small gem. I'm sure they'll be fine," _Another voice whispered, raspy like the other. But something was different about his, he sounded- It was him. It was the man, but since he was whispering a bit louder his voice was louder and more clear. I stirred a bit, feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation. I heard grunts of agreement, and footsteps walking away. I heard a door creak open, then slammed and locked closed

Dangit. My only known way of escape was thrown away like old food. But I huffed and tried to fall back asleep, I mean honestly, there was nothing else to do.

When I woke back up, there was a small breeze blowing against my face. I put my head in my arms for hopes of it to go away. But now the breeze blew on top of my head, and made my hair move a bit. I turned onto my back and slowly opened my eyes, and to be honest I was surprised. There was this puffer fish thing floating directly above me. It was all puffed up with spikes. The top half of it was a turquoise was the same colored spikes. The bottom half was pink with the same colored spikes. Its mouth was open like it was surprised, and it's black pupils stared right at me. It was really small too, it was about half the size of a beach ball.

I slowly sat up in the bed I was in, as it floated down right in front of me. I was confused, these things were called Giant Puffer Fishes. But this thing was still half the size of a blown up beach ball. I slightly tilted my head, as it blew a soft breeze on my face. I stupidly held out my hand towards it, it floated back for a second. But then it rubbed against my hand. I shut my eyes, and waited for my non-gem hand to have a puncture wound, but no. I slowly opened my eyes, the spikes I say weren't even spikes at all!


	17. You'll See

***Silver* **

It was a strange material to say the least, but the tips of the 'spikes' weren't even sharp. I touched one and it slightly wiggled, then it stopped. I small laugh escape my mouth, this thing couldn't be any more adorable. Especially whenever I touched it's spikes it made a squeaking noise, sort of like a dog toy. Then it stopped floating and it plopped down on my lap. I ran my fingers in between its spikes, and this time it made a sort or purr noise.

I squealed, this thing was so cute. I couldn't stop saying it. Its adorable little spikes and it cute noises, this thing was to die for.

But where on earth did it come from? I looked around the room, noticing I was in a total different place. The room had the same set up, but the colors were different, and not everything was the same. I felt a lump form in my throat, I looked down at the puffer fish, who was looking at me with a confused look.

"I'm just scared," I admitted quietly. "I don't know where I am, and I don't know what's going to happen to me." The puffer fish sent out a small, sad squeak. I sent back a small smile,

"Who are you anyways, can I call you Squeakers?" I laughed, The puffer fish smiled and let out a tiny happy squeak. "Squeakers it is."

Then the door cracked open. I saw no one walk in though, but apparently something did. I looked to the right and saw this cat like creature. It had spilt ears, thin legs, a split tail, spikes behind each of it's legs, and it was at least 2 feet tall. It jumped up on the bed and settled down on my legs.

"So, how's it going newbie?" The creature teased in a female voice. But all I did was sit there, I was in absolute shock. This thing could talk!? "I know, I can talk. Get used to it kid, you're gonna be here for awhile."

I swallowed,

"A-Awhile?" I stammered. The creature rolled its eyes,

"That's what they said," she shrugged.

"Who's they," I demanded.

"Can't tell ya kid. I have no clue why they want you here," She shrugged.

"D-Do you know what's going t-to happened to m-me," I stammered.

"Nothing you need to worry about," She smiled. My eyes grew wide,

"Is that good or bad?" I panicked.

"You'll see."


End file.
